I Choose You
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Hinata harus jujur tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Hiashi. Naruto pun mempunyai rencana untuk mengetahui apa Hiashi benar-benar membenci Hinata? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-saaan!

Natsu kembaliii… Yah, Natsu udah mulai kembali sekolah, dan menjalani aktivitas Natsu seperti biasanya…

Mungkin Natsu bakalan jarang update, karena Natsu sibuk. Tapi Natsu bakalan usahain agar cepat update lah!

Oh ya, sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah nge-review fic-fic Natsu sebelumnya. Sekali lagi makasiiiiiiiih!

Ya udah, langsung baca aja!

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Tittle : I choose you

Story : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pairing : NaruXhina

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Norak, OOC, OC, pokoknya, hancur lah!

Summary : Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lemah. Bahkan untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ketika ia mulai putus asa, sang pujaan hatinya, malah datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang di impikan Hinata selama ini. Siapa yang akan Hinata pilih?

.

.

.

.

Hinata's pov

Mata levenderku terlihat sendu ketika memandangi seorang pria paruh baya, bermata lavender sama sepertiku, saat ini tengah melatih seorang gadis berambut coklat bermata lavender pula. Yah, pria paruh baya itu adalah Tou-sanku, Hyuuga Hiashi, sedangkan gadis itu adalah adikku, Hyuuga Hanabi. Saat ini mereka tengah latihan bersama.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, dikenal sebagai anak yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. Tou-sanku bahkan menganggapku sebagai aib, di keluarga Hyuuga. 'Neji saja, yang berasal dari kalangan bawah, bisa menguasai jurus, putaran Jyuuken. Bahkan Hanabi, yang lebih muda darimu, juga bisa. Kenapa kau, pewaris klan Hyuuga, tidak bisa melakukannya?' begitulah kira-kira yang Tou-san beritahu padaku.

Sedih? Marah? Kesal? Iri? Itulah perasaanku jika aku melihat Tou-san melatih Neji nii-san, ataupun Hanabi-chan. tapi aku hanya menutupi perasaanku dengan senyuman manisku.

"Hinata, buatkan kami the gandum!" perintah Tou-sanku dari seberang, tempat ia kini tengah melatih Hanabi. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menuruti perintah ayahku.

Normal pov.

"Waah, selamat pagi Hinata!" sapa seorang pemuda, berambut coklat dengan tatoo berbentuk taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"Se, selamat pagi, Kiba-kun…" balas Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Guk,guk!" kata seekor anjing putih sebesar yang sebesar singa.

"Akamaru juga menyapamu!" ujar Kiba pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, "selamat pagi Akamaru…" sapa Hinata.

"Kau mau menjenguk Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"A,apa dia sakit?"

"Ya, sejak kejadian Pein, menyerang Konoha, dua bulan yang lalu, Naruto katanya menjadi malas makan! Hehe~ mungkin karena kedai ramen kesayangannya itu hancur!" ujar Kiba.

'Oh ya, sejak itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu Naruto!' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"A,aku ikut ya, Kiba-kun !" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi mulusnya.

Mereka pun pergi bersama ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Di rumah sakit,

Terlihat Naruto kini sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata sapphirenya menerawang entah kemana. 'Karena, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun…' kalimat itu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Hinata-chan…" gumam Naruto pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, berharap yang datang adalah orang yang baru saja dia pikirkan dari tadi.

Mata sapphirenya terlihat kecewa ketika melihat yang datang, adalah Kiba, tak lupa dengan Akamaru.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba kasar.

"Cih! ini bukan rumah sakit hewan bodoh!" balas Naruto melirik kearah Akamaru.

"Kau ini…" kesal Kiba.

"Ohya, Hinata! Kenapa kau masih di luar? Ayo masuk!" panggil Kiba kearah pintu.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender, dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya, masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto dua bulan yang laluuu! Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengannya?' batin Hinata.

"Waaah! Selamat datang Hinata-chan!" sambut Naruto bersemangat. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil tak lupa dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Wah, tadi kau mengejekku dan Akamaru! Pas Hinata yang datang, kau menyapanya dengan senang hati!" kesal Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Cerewat kau Kiba!"

"Ohya! Aku lupa! Hari ini aku ada misi dari Hokage-sama!" ujar Kiba menepuk keras dahinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya Dobe! Hinata!" kata Kiba lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, disusul oleh Akamaru.

Hening…

"Err, Hinata-chan…" ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Em?" kata Hinata memalingkan wajah dari Naruto, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

'Jangan bicara soal itu, jangan bicara soal itu! Jangan bicara soal itu!" ucap Hinata dalam hati secara berulang kali.

.

"Apa kau… benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto to the point, dengan sedikit rona pink di pipinya.

JDWARRR !

Hati Hinata serasa disambar petir mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memerah, pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"I,itu… itu… a,anu, e… e… itu…" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, kakinya sudah sangat bergetar. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengingat 'kejadian' itu. Setaunya, Naruto hanya menyukai Sakura.

BRUK!

Saking gugupnya, Hinata sudah tidak menahan kakinya yang harus menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar. Akhirnya Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"K,kau tidak apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir seraya berlari menuju Hinata dan memegang kedua bahu gadis indigo itu. Kini jarak antara mereka semakin dekat.

"Naru…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata sudah keburu pingsan karena jarak antara ia dan pujaan hatinya itu kurang dari satu meter.

"Hinata? Hinata? Eh, Hinata-chan? aduuuuh! Kenapa kau harus pakai acara pingsan segala sih? Hei! Bangun Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tetap hilang kesadaran. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. 'Satu-satunya yang lemah darimu adalah hatimu, Hinata-chan! kau terlalu baik!' batin Naruto memandang Hinata lembut.

"Ng? ummm…" gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo saat ini tengah mengucek pelan kedua mata lavendernya. Siapa lagi gadis ini? Kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata?

Hinata baru sadah bahwa saat ini dia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang medium pun bangun, lalu memandang kearah sekelilingnya. Mata lavendernya menangkap alat-alat optik, dan beberapa ranjang lain disamping ranjangnya.

"Apa ini? Dimana aku?" gumam gadis itu pelan seraya berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Mata lavendernya membulat sempurna, wajahnya langsung memerah, tubuhnya lalu memanas, ketika sang gadis baru saja mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ta,tadi… Naruto-kun bertanya… dannn, aduuuh! Kok aku langsung pingsan sih?" gumam Hinata mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, sukses menyadarkan Hinata dari penyesalannya. Hinata pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut soft pink memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sa,Sakura-chan?" gumam Hinata.

"Hai Hinata! Syukurlah! Kau sudah siuman!" ujar Sakura lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Hinata.

"Aku ada dimana?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, jadi Naruto membawamu ke sini!" jelas Sakura. Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Jyuukeennn…" teriak Hinata yang saat ini tengah berlatih bersama Neji. Sayangnya, serangan Hinata dapat dihindari oleh Neji. Hinata menoleh kearah Hiashi yang saat ini tengah mengawasi mereka. Tatapannya sangat tajam, membuat Hinata agak tegang.

"Ughh…"

BRAKKK

Neji dengan suksesnya berhasil menyerang Hinata yang sempat kehilangan kosentrasinya. Neji pun berjalan mendekati sepupu sulungnya itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji datar.

"I,iya Neji nii-kun… Te,terima kasih…" ucap Hinata menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat dulu! Kau terlihat kelelahan," ujar Naji lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata's pov.

Aku pun berjalan mengekor di belakang Neji nii-kun. Kulihat Tou-san menatapku super tajam, sehingga membuatku agak takut. Aku pun hanya bisa memainkan jariku entah untuk apa. Yah, itu memang kebiasaanku jika aku sedang gugup.

"T,tou-san…" kataku pada Tou-san dengan gugup. Tou-san hanya melirik kecil kearahku.

"B,boleh aku keluar main?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau itu mau apa lagi? Kau harus berlatih!" ucap Tou-san dingin.

Kecewa? Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Kenapa jika Hanabi, Tou-san selalu saja mengabulkan keinginannya. Kadang aku merasa sedikit iri pada Neji nii-kun dan Hanabi-chan, jika Tou-san memuji kehebatan mereka? Sedangkan aku? 'Langkah kakimu lemah!' 'Apa kau tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi?' 'Putaran Jyuuken itu adalah jurus keturunan Hyuuga! Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?' hanya itu yang sering kudengar dari Tou-san. Tapi aku harus tabah. Aku percaya, Tou-san pasti menyayangiku lebih dari apapun.

* * *

><p>Aku bejalan menyusuri desa Konoha yang terlihat sibuk. Para penduduk terlihat sedang bergotong royong memperbaiki bangunan-bangunan yang rusak. Tak sedikit orang yang menyapaku dengan ramah, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut tulus dari hatiku.<p>

Mata lavenderku membulat dengan sempurna, ketika melihat sesosok pujaan hatiku selama ini, berada di depanku. 'Aduuuh, kenapa aku bisa berpapasan dengan Naruto-kunnn?' sesalku dalam hati.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto padaku tak lupa dengan cengir khasnya yang membuat jantungku, err… berdebar-debar!

"Ya, Naruto-kun, maaf, aku harus pergi!" ucapku berusaha menghindar darinya.

Belum sempatku melangkahkan kakiku, Naruto sudah keburu memegang tanganku, sukses membuatku bersemu merah."Na,Na,Naruto-kunnn…" ucapku lirih.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu…" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

.

Normal pov

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, terlihat dua orang remaja yang saat ini sedang bersama. Si pemuda nampak berdiri sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Di depan pemuda itu terdapat seorang gadis yang terlihat gugup, sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hinata-chan…" ucap pemuda itu.

"I,iya Naruto-kun…" lirih gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto polos. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa gara-gara kejadian di rumah sakit itu?" sambung Naruto. Hinata masih tidak menjawab. Lututnya terlihat bergetar.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto berusaha melihat ekspresi Hinata yang saat ini tengah menunduk malu.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"A,aku… Ti,tidak menghindarimu, Naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata.

"Kau jagan bohong! Tadi saja kau juga menghindariku! Aku tahu, dari dulu kau memang selalu menghindar dariku, tapi ini berbeda! Dulu kau menghindariku, kalau aku melihatmu, tapi sekarang, walaupun aku tidak melihatmu, kau tetap menghindar!" jelas Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan sang gadis.

Hening…

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, aku pulang saja…" ucap Naruto kesal seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

JLEBB…

Hati Hinata terasa ditusuk puluhan kunai beracun. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan marah. "Na,Naruto-kunnn!" panggil Hinata setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada di hatinya. Yang dipanggil hanya berbalik dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"A,aku 'kan sudah bilang! A,aku… sus,su,suka Naruto-kunnn…" ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata. Terlihat rona merah di pipi tan-nya.

"Ta,tapi… Aku gak ada maksud untuk me, menghindarimu, Naruto-kunn…" ucap Hinata tergagap.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar parkataan gadis tang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hinata…"

"Aku… juga menyukaimu…" lirih Naruto dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Hinata langsung blushing di tempat. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan wajah Naruto. Dia hanya bisa membekap mulutnya, menahan rasa senang sekalugus terharunya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang tangan kekar dan besar langsung membekapnya dengan erat. Wajah Hinata menjadi 3x lebih merah lagi. "Na,Naruto-kunnn" ucap Hinata gugup. Kakinya kini sudah bergetar hebat.

"Waktu kau menolongku dari Pain dulu… aku sangat marah, sekaligus kagum atas kenekat-an dan keberanianmu. Aku baru sadar dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku baru sadar kalau kau lah cinta sejatiku yang sebenarnya…" ujar Naruto.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian, dan membuang rasa malu dan takutnya, Hinata lalu membalas pelukan Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto sempat sedikit terkejut, namun ia makin mempererat dekapannya.

"Waktu kau tak sadarkan diri… pada waktu itu… aku takut… aku sangat takut…" lirih Naruto semakin mempererat dekapannya. Hinata hanya diam tak lupa dengan rona merah di pipinya. Saat ini wajah Hinata pasti sudah semerah kepiting yang sudah direbus, dan direbus, dan direbus lagi, lalu diberi saus tomat.

"Hnnn…" gumam Hinata.

.

Depan mension Hyuuga, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis yang setinggi dengan dadanya. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, dan matanya berwarna lavender pekat.

"K,kau boleh pulang Naruto-kun…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Iya,iya! Aku akan mematuhi keinginan 'PACAR' baruku!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, seakan menekan kata 'pacar'. Naruto pun mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, "Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya lembut seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandang punggung pacar barunya yang semakin menjauh. Entah yang kesekian kalinya, wajahnya memerah. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini menjadi pujaan Hatinya. Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Waaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga…

Natsu jadi legaaa *kipas-kipas*

Ohya, Natsu pingin ngucapin, 'selamat kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa' *emang ada?*

Mungkin para reader-san agak kecewa ama sifatnya Hiashi! *sok tahu*

Natsu ngedapat inspirasi tentang fict ini, setelah ngebaca komik Naruto, (Aih! Natsu lupa volume berapa) waktu itu, ujian chuunin, Hinata vs Neji. Guru Kurenai sempat membayangkan, ketika dulu dia pergi ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, dan Hiashi bilang kalau 'Hinata tidak di perlukan lagi di keluarga Hyuuga.'

Saat itu lah, otak Natsu yang udah karatan(?) ini, akhirnya mulai bekerja. Akhirnya, jadi lah fict gaje iniiii!

HOREEEE!

Akhir kata, Don't forget to review.

~Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna-sannn…

Natsu akhirnya update… *dikacangin*

Makasihya, buat yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnyaa…

Natsu udah balas review para reader sekalian yang login, lewat PM !

Ohya, ini balasan review buat yang gak login :

.Nata :  
>Makasih udah review…<br>Insya allah, tentang sad story, Natsu juga gak suka!  
>Lagipula, fict ini 'kan gak bergenre Angst, ataupun Tragedy! Jadi meski ada sad-nya, pasti akhirnya nggak sad ending khaaan!<p>

.Echa NaRu LOVER :  
>Ehe~ makasih udah ngereview!<p>

Ohya, semoga chapter ini, bisa menghibur para reader sekaliannn… n_n

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Tittle : I chooze you

Story : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pairing : NaruXhina

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Norak, OOC, OC, pokoknya, hancur lah!

Summary : Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lemah. Bahkan untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ketika ia mulai putus asa, sang pujaan hatinya, malah datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang di impikan Hinata selama ini. Siapa yang akan Hinata pilih?

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Depan mension Hyuuga, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis yang setinggi dengan dadanya. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, dan matanya berwarna lavender pekat.

"K,kau boleh pulang Naruto-kun…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Iya,iya! Aku akan mematuhi keinginan 'PACAR' baruku!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, seaakan menekan kata 'pacar'. Naruto pun mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, "Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya lembut seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandang punggung pacar barunya yang semakin menjauh. Entah yang kesekian kalinya, wajahnya memerah. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini menjadi pujaan Hatinya akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :Ketahuan?

.

Di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo kini tengah berlatih dengan memukul-mukul sebatang pohon. Tangannya terlihat penuh luka akibat hasil latihannya. Mata lavendernya terlihat serius namun penuh semangat. Siapa lagi gadis ini? Kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Pewaris sulung klan Hyuuga, sekaligus pacar dari sang pahlawan Konoha, Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata langsung rubuh dan terbaring di rumput akibat kelelahan. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Ia dapat merasakan perih akibat luka-luka goresan di tangan mulusnya, yang saat ini sudah tidak mulus lagi (?).

Ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan warna lavender yang begitu indah. Kulitnya dapat merasakan angin bertiup lembut, menabrak kulit putihnya. Tentram… itu yang saat ini dirasakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Sesaat ia dapat melupakan penat yang ada di pikirannya.

Hening…

"Siang bolong begini, kau masih tidur saja! Hime-chan!" suara yang familiar bagi sang gadis, terdengar di telinganya, sukses membuat gadis Indigo itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola lavender yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna ketika ia mendapati seorang pemuda saat ini sedang berjongkok sejajar dengan ubun-ubun Hinata, namun dia sedikit menunduk, sehingga Kepala mereka hampir sejajar.

Hinata langsung bangun dari lamunannya. Dia pun langsung duduk, sehingga saat ini tubuhnya sejajar dengan sang pemuda.

"Na,Na,Naruto-kunnn…" lirih Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Mata sapphire Naruto lalu melirik ke tangan Hinata yang penuh dengan luka dan memar. Tertampang langsung mimik kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto setelah melihat tangan kekasihnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan melihatnya dengar wajah khawatir. "Tanganmu kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"E…ee… I,itu… tadi aku habis la,latihan, Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya ampuuun, tapi tidak harus latihan sampai tanganmu memar begini 'kan?"

"A,aku tidak a,apa-apa Naruto-kun… K,kau tak perlu khawatir…" lirih Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita obati dulu lukamu itu…" ajak Naruto lalu berdiri, seraya membantu Hinata juga ikut berdiri.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha dengan Naruto, masih memegang sebelah tangan Hinata. Terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah Hinata.

.

Yah, sudah tiga minggu berlalu, sejak mereka jadian. Sejak 'itu', mereka sering bertemu atau lebih tepatnya latihan bersama. Siapa yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka? Jawabannya tidak ada. Tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih ini.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga…

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi datar pada putri sulungnya.

"Eh, iya Tou-san?" jawab Hinata sopan.

"Akhir-akhir ini tanganmu terlihat memar. Ada apa?"

"Eeeeh… anu, a,aku hanya sedikit latihan Tou-san…"

"Sedikit?"

"Ehem…" deham Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

Hening…

"Kulihat kau ada kemajuan!" ucap Hiashi dingin seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang membatu. Terlihat sedikit rona pink di pipi Hinata. Tidak lama setelah itu, terukir jelas senyuman kecil di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Arigatou, Tou-san…" gumam Hinata.

"Ehe~ ada kemajuan ya?" ucap Hinata tertawa kecil. Neji yang melihat tingkah sepupunya itu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkannya.

.

"Iya, Tou-san bilang, kalau aku ada kemajuan… ehe~" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Waaah… itu bagus Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto ikutan senang.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku sambil memakan ramen pesanan mereka.

"I,itu juga berkat Naruto-kun, yang selama ini melatihku…" lirih Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan riangnya(?) "Itu juga berkat usaha dan kerja kerasmu Hina-chan!"

"Te,terima kasih Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto kini tengah berjalan menyusuri Konoha dengan riang. Tak sedikt penduduk Konoha yang menyapanya, tentu saja Naruto membalas sapaan mereka, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Mata sapphirenya sedikit membulat ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang, kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Ne,Neji?" gumam Naruto.

"Hoi Dobe!" sapa Neji dingin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu,"

"Eeeeh?"

.

.

.

"APA? JADI GURU HINATA?" histeris Naruto tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Kau itu tuli ya? Hiashi-sama menginginkan kau untuk melatih Hinata!" ulang Neji.

"Ke,kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung meski sebenarnya dia saat ini tengah senang setengah mati.

"Semua orang juga tahu, kau telah mengalahkan Pain, semua orang sudah mengakui kemampuanmu Dobe! Dan Hinata, kurasa hanya kau yang cocok untuk melatihnya. Akhir-akhir ini juga kulihat kalian akrab. Selain itu, kau dapat di percaya." Jelas Neji datar.

Naruto hanya membatu. 'Jadi pelatih Hina? Setiap hari pergi ke rumah Hina? Latihan bersama Hina? Setiap hari bisa bersama Hina? Waaaaahh? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hei Dobe! Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?"

"Eh, ti,tidak kok!" elak Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau, atau tidak?"

"Aku sih, mau-mau sajaaa…" ujar Naruto sok santai.

"Tapi…" ucap Neji sejenak.

"Tapi apa?"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam…" ancam Neji menunjukan death glare andalannya, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto naik semua. Yah, sepupu Hinata yang satu ini, atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya ini memang terkena penyakit OVER PROTECTIVE yang tak ada obatnya dan tak akan pernah disembuhkan(?)

"Eh, ke,kenapa aku mau macam-macam? Tidak mungkin bodoh!" ucap Naruto ragu.

"Bagus." Singkat Neji kembali dengan wajah datarnya, seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto langsung lompat-lompat tak jelas, sambil berteriak tak jelas pula. "Yeeeeyyy! Asyiiiiiik!"

.

.

.

"A,APAAA?" histeris Hinata melihat seorang yang familiar di depannya.

"Yo! Hinata-chan! aku akan melatihmu sampai kau juga jadi kuaaaat!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sebut saja pemuda ini 'Naruto'.

"Na,Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata tak percaya. Ia lalu melirik sang sepupunya, seakan meminta penjelasan.

Tanpa ditanya, cukup dengan lirikan Hinata, Neji langsung saja menjawab, "Hiashi-sama yang menginginkan ini…" ujar Naji datar.

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata. "Mohon bantuannya…" ucap Hinata sedikit membungkuk pada Naruto.

"Ya,ya,yaaa…" ujar Naruto mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Neji yang melihat 'itu' hanya bisa sweat dropped melihat tingkah si pria duren itu. Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi! Semua pasti sudah tahu, bagaiman kondisi Hinata saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu," ucap Neji seraya meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Setelah melihat Neji pergi, dan tidak terlihat lagi, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata dengan erat. Terlihat jelas rona merah di wajahnya.  
>"Na,Naruto-kunn…" lirih Hinata ragu.<p>

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita bisa terus bersama, bersama, dan bersama lagiiii!" ujar Naruto senang, semakin memper-erat pelukannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memnanamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

.

.

.

"JYUUKEEENNNH!" teriak Hinata berusaha menyerang Naruto.

Dengan lihai Naruto menghindari serangan itu. Yah, saat ini mereka tengah berlatih bersama di mension Hyuuga. Naruto menggunakan jurus seribu bayangannya, lalu Hinata berusaha menyerang bayangan-bayangan tersebut. Selain itu, Hinata juga berusaha mencari Naruto yang asli diantara ratusan bayangan pemuda kuning tersebut.

Yah, sudah hampir sebulan sejak Naruto menjadi pelatih Hinata. Selama itu, setelah latihan, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hubungan merekan menjadi semakin dekat. Setelah latihan, biasanya mereka pergi kencan, dll.

"Jhuukennn…"

Pyuuph… suara bayangan Naruto yang menghilang setelah menerima serangan Hinata.

"Heyyyaaaa!"

'Pyuph!'

Suara dari hasil latihan mereka terus terdengar di mension Hyuuga yang amat luas itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya dua sepasang kekasih (termasuk bayangan-bayangan Naruto) yang terlihat saling menyerang namun tanpa rasa benci sedikitpun.

"Baiklah Hime-chan, kita istirahat duluuu…" ujar Naruto seraya menghilangkan semua kegebunshinnya. Lalu berlari kecil menuju Hinata yang terduduk lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ehn…" respon Hinata lemas namun tetap tersenyum lembut, berusaha memperlihatkan pada Naruto bahwa dia belum kelelahan.

.

"K…kyaaaa…." Histeris Hinata malu ketika Naruto langsung menggendongnya dengan bridal style, sukses membuat Hinata merona merah. "Na,Naruto-kunnn…" lirih Hinata gugup. Naruto hanya cengar-cengir, seraya membawa kekasihnya tersebut ke sebuah bangku panjang.

Sesampainya di bangku tersebut, Naruto pun mendudukkan Hinata, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Hening…

"Na,Naruto-kunnn…" ucap Hinata gugup, memecah keheningan. Naruto hanya menoleh, sambil nyengir gak jelas. Sepertinya dia senang telah berhasil 'merebut' Hinata dari orang lain.

"A,apa kau ingin minum teh?" tawar Hinata.

Dengan sontak Naruto langsung mengangguk setuju atas tawaran Hinata. Dia terlihat makin senang.

"Ka,kalau begitu, Naru-kun tunggu disini dulu yaaa…" pamit Hinata seraya meninggalkan Naruto terduduk di bangku sendirian. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung…" gumamnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali dengan membawa sebuah Napan. Di atas Napan itu, terdapat dua cangkir teh hijau, dan sepiring kecil kue danggo. Sang gadis Hyuuga itu pun meletakkan napan tersebut di samping Naruto.

Naruto pun meneguk teh buatan Hinata, lalu memakan kue danggonya. "Waaahh! Masakanmu enak sekali, Hime-chaaaan!" puji Naruto terlihat menikmati kue buatan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Fuiihhh…" desah Hinata lesu, sukses membuat Naruto menoleh. "Kau kenapa Hima-chan? kau terlihat lesu…" tanya Naruto polos.

Hinata hanya menggeleng kecil, "Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun… Hanya sajaaa…"

"Hanya saja, apa?"

"Rasanya… aku merasa tidak enak pada Neji nii-san, dan Tou-san…" sambung Hinata menengok kearah langit.

"Tidak enak?"

"Hnnn… aku merasa, kalau kita sudah menipu mereka…"

Naruto lalu berpikir sejenak, lalu memandang Hinata tulus penuh arti. "Kalau begitu, kita beritahu saja, pada Hiashi-sama tentang hubungan kita…" ujar Naruto.

Hinata terlihat memejamkan matanya, berpikir. "Yaaahh… menurutku juga begitu…"

Hening…

"Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku…" sambung Hinata lembut.

"Apa? Aku siap, mendengar setiap curahan hatimu…" ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Haahhh… pasti Tou-san saat ini tengah melatih Neji nii-san, atau Hanabi-chan…"

"Lalu?"

Tess…

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata menetes keluar, sukses membuat Naruto terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"Eeeehh? Kau kenapa Hime-chan? aduuuhh! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Hick…hick…" Hinata hanya terisak, membuat Naruto makin gelagapan.

Naruto pun mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah yaaa… jangan nangiiiisss… aku mohooon! Sudah yaaa!" hibur Naruto terlihat seperti orang bodoh meski sebenarnya dia memang bodoh.

"Bu,bukannya a,aku tidak senang ka,kalau Naruto-kun me,melatihku… ta,tapiii… Hick…" ucap Hinata masih terisak.

"T,Tou-san pasti me,menyuruh Naruto-kun melatihku, ka,karena di,dia sendiri, tidak mau melatihku. Itu pasti… Tou-san memang dari dulu, ti,tidak menginginkan keberadaanku… Hickk..hicks…" sambung Hinata.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mendekap lembut kekasihnya tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata yang selalu malu-malu bahkan pingsan, jika dekat dengan Naruto, kini dia malah melepas semua tangisannya di dada bidang Naruto. Tangan sang Indigo tersebut mencengkram kuat jaket orange yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengelus-elus punngung Hinata dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang saat ini berada di pelukannya.

"Se,selama ini, aku selalu berpikir positif! Bahwa Tou-san pasti menyayangiku! Tapi, kenyataannya, semuanya hanya impian semata… aku sebaaal…! Hweeeee!" tangisan Hinata pecah di dada Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, lalu kembali menenangkan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu… kau jujur saja pada Hiashi-sama…" usul Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Hinata.

Hinata langsung terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba dia dangsung menjauh dari Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu mereh, semerah tomat.

"Ma,maafkan aku, Na,Naruto-kun… A,aku benar-benar ti,tidak sengajaaa…" sesal Hinata gugup.

Naruto terlihat menahan tawanya melihat tingkah lucu pacarnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hime-chan! memang itu yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, 'kan?" ujar Naruto pamer-pamer cengir.

Hinata hanya tertunduk malu. Naruto lalu mendekati Hinata, sedikit membungkuk agar dia dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang tertupi oleh poni-poni indigonya. Naruto pun memegang rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, dan menyelipkannya di telinga Hinata yang putih mulus. Sehingga wajah Hinata terlihat jelas.

Naruto pun memegang dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata tidak menunduk lagi. Kini terlihat jelas wajah Hinata tengah merona merah. Naruto pun tersenyum simpul pada Hinata.

"Jadiii… apa kau akan jujur pada ayahmu?" tanya Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya masih dalam keadaan bersentuhan dengan dagu Hinata.

Hinata lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto yang saat ini menyentuh dagunya yang mulus. "Aku tidak bisa sendiri…" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tapi… bayarannya mahal lhooo…" sambung Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Ba,bayaran apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Naruto malah menyeringai seperti seringai Hiruma Youichi dari fandom sebelah. "Masa kau tidak mengerti? Ummm?" ucap Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Wajah Hinata memerah, seakan tahu arti dari perkataan Naruto. "A,apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sok tidak tahu, meskipun ia sudah tahu maksud dari isyarat Naruto.

Naruto menepuk keras dahinya. Dia pun menghela nafas pendek. "Bayarannya, kau harus cium aku!" ujar Naruto sebal.

JEDWARRR!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, hati Hinata seakan disambar petir, setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Wajahnya menjadi semakin merah lagi. Hinata hanya bisa memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Na,Naru-kun…" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku saja yang melakukannya…" ujar Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Na,Naru…" Hinata tidak berdaya. Naruto makin mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat, karena malu.

Dekat…

Tambah dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" suara datar terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Hinata, memaksa mereka harus membatalkan 'hal' yang akan mereka lakukan. Mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti suara seorang pria paruh baya, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menjaukan wajah mereka, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Sepasang mata sapphire dan sepasang mata lavender itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati seorang pria paruh baya, berambut panjang, dengan mata berwarna lavender seperti Hinata berdiri menatap mereka dengan dingin namun di wajahnya tertampang jelas bahwa dia saat ini tengah membendung segala amarahnya.

"Tou-san!\Hiashi-sama!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Jadi… ini yang kalian lakukan selama tiga minggu ini?" tanya Hiashi datar.

"Eh… ka,kami…" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Kalian apa?" potong Hiashi. Terlihat jelas urat-urat di dahinya saking marahnya.

"Kami…" ucap Hinata takut-takut.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

.

Waaaahh… akhirnya chapter 2 selesaaaiii…

Makasih ya, buat para reader yang udah RnR fict Natsu…

Maaf ya, kalau fanficnya jeleeek... *sujud-sujud* Habis, Natsu lagi dalam tahapan ujian di tempat kursus Natsuuu...

Mudah-mudahan aja Natsu lulius yah!

Kalau boleh jujur sih, Natsu gak pingin lulus! kerena Natsu belum siap untuk maju ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi...  
>Selain itu, di kelas Sahabat Natsu yang berada 1 tingkat levelnya lebih rendah dari kelas Natsu, udah pada ujian juga. Jadi kalau Natsu gak lulus, Natsu bisa sekelas deh, ama dia! *pikiran dungu*<p>

Tapi kalau Natsu gak lulus, Kaa-san dan Tou-san Natsu bakal kecewa!

Wuuuuhh! ada yang punya saran buat Natsu gak?

Udahlah, kok malah ngebaca curhatan ini? *padahal Natsu sendiri yang ngetik #dikeroyok reader*

Akhir kata, Don't Forget To Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Haiii Minna-sannn…

Natsu come back…

Ohya, makasih banyaaaakkk buat para readers yang udah ngereview fict Natsu di chapter sebelumnyaaaa… Natsu sangaaaatt senang! Meskipun itu flame, Natsu juga seneng banget! Sumpah deh! Natsu jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini ampe selese!

Ohya, buat reviewer yang login, Natsu adah balas lewat PM!

Dan, ini balesan buat reviewer yang gak login :

Katrok :  
>Iyah, nih udah lanjut! Makasih udar review yaaahh…<p>

Echa NaRu LOVER :  
>Ehe~ makasih udah review… lanjutannya, baca aja…<p>

Nobis :  
>Makasih udah RnR dan bilang kereeenn!<br>Tapi yang keren itu Fanficnya atau Natsunya? Aaahh! Pasti Natsunya khaaan? *kePeDean tingkat akut #dikeroyok warga FFn*

Nata :  
>Makasiiih, udah review… pokoknya makasih aja deh!<p>

Hany-chan dha e3 males login :  
>Makasih udah revieeewww… makasih juga buat concritnyaaa… Natsu senaaang bangeeet! Soal 'nampan' iya juga sih! Natsu salahhh… ehe~ maklum lah! Otak udah karatan giniii… *terlampau jujur* Ohya, SasuSaku, maafya, Natsu gak bisa nambain di chapter ini... *dirajam Hany* abis Natsu bingung, harus dijadiin apa!<p>

Males :  
>Maaf banget yah males-sannn… *sujud-sujud*<br>Maaf juga buat Hiashi fc… Natsu nyesel bangeeett… Natsu gak mikir sampe sejauh ituuu… Natsu Cuma ngebuat fict suka-suka Natsuuu… pkoknya Natsu minta maaaff… soal Naruto, kalau Natsu sih, gak masalah kalau Narunya jadi orang ja'at… yang penting itu ceritanyaaa… Natsu juga gak pantas buat ditakuti! Pokoknya Natsu minta maaaaff… tapii fic ini, Hiashi bukan orang jahat kok! Dia Cuma terlalu keras! Sekalilagi maaaaafff deh… Natsu juga gak kebayang! ada juga yah, yang suka ama om Hiashi... ehe~ *digantung Hiashi fc* pokoknya maaf deh!

Kai :  
>Makasih udah RnR… Natsu senang!<br>Nih, Natsu udah update chapter 3! *pamer-pamer fanfic*

Itu aja! Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah review…

Oke lah, langsung ke cerita ajah…

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Tittle : I chooze you

Story : Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Pairing : NaruXhina

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Norak, OOC, OC, pokoknya, hancur lah!

Summary : Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang lemah. Bahkan untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ketika ia mulai putus asa, sang pujaan hatinya, malah datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang di impikan Hinata selama ini. Siapa yang akan Hinata pilih?

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" suara datar terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Hinata, memaksa mereka harus membatalkan 'hal' yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti suara seorang pria paruh baya, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menjaukan wajah mereka, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Sepasang mata sapphire dan sepasang mata lavender itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati seorang pria paruh baya, berambut panjang, dengan mata berwarna lavender seperti Hinata berdiri menatap mereka dengan dingin namun di wajahnya tertampang jelas bahwa dia saat ini tengah membendung segala amarahnya.

"Tou-san!\Hiashi-sama!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Jadi… ini yang kalian lakukan selama tiga minggu ini?" tanya Hiashi datar.

"Eh… ka,kami…" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Kalian apa?" potong Hiashi. Terlihat jelas urat-urat di dahinya saking marahnya.

"Kami…" ucap Hinata takut-takut.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 :

"Kami…"

"Ta,tadi mata Hinata-sama kemasukan debu! Ja,jadiiii… A,aku tadi mau meniupnyaaaaa… jadi begituuu…" potong Naruto asal-asalan. Hiashi langsung melirik tajam Hinata. Hinata nampak sedikit terkejut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Naruto, kau boleh pulang sekarang…" ucap Hiashi tegas lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya membatu di tempat saking gugupnya. Setelah melihat Hiashi agak jauh dari mereka, Naruto langsung bernafas lega, "huuuueehhh… tadi aku takut sekaliiii…" keluh Naruto. Hinata hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya erat-erat.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat posisi Hinata yang terliahat kaku. Hinata hanya sedikit menoleh.

"Ma…maaf…" lirih Hinata.

"Eeeehh! I,ini bukan salahmu Hime-chaaaannn…" ucap Naruto gelagapan. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Te,terima kasih Naruto-kun…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang yaaahh!" pamit Naruto hendak meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, Naruto, tanpa seizin pacarnya, langsung MENGECUP pipi Hinata, seraya langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang membatu.

"Sampai bertemu besok yah, Hime-chaaannn…" pamit Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan Hinata, yang memerah mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut(?). "Na…Na…Naruto-kunnn…" lirih Hinata sambil memegang lembut pipi Hinata, yang tadi sudah dikecup Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hinata…" panggil Hiashi pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah membaca buku.

"I,iya Tou-san…" ucap Hinata menghentikan aktivitas menbacanya.

"Malam ini ada pertemuan antar klan Hyuuga. Jadi malam ini kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aku juga sudah memberi tahu Hokege-sama agar tidak memberimu misi untuk malam ini. Kau mengerti?"

"I…iya…" lirih Hinata.

Malamnya…

"Wah, walaupun dari golongan bunke, tapi Neji sudah sehebat ini?" puji seorang pria paruh baya bermata khas klan Hyuuga.

"Haha~ benar-benar mirip Hizashi…" ucap seorang pria lagi. Neji hanya menunduk hormat.

"Hiashi, bagaimana dengan kedua putrimu?" tanya seorang pria lagi. Hiashi nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "Hanabi, semakin hari semakin ada kemajuan, sedangkan Hinata…" Hiashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menatap tajam putri sulungnya itu.

"Hinata…"

"HINATA ITU SANGAT HEBAT! DIA SELALU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENJADI LEBIH KUAT! DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH, DAN DIA JUGA SANGAT PEMBERANI!" potong sebuah suara, terdengar dari pintu masuk ruang makan klan Hyuuga. Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. "Na,Naruto…" ucap Hinata dan Neji bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

"Ehe~ hai semuaaa…" sapa Naruto riang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?" bentak Hiashi berdiri dari kursinya.

Naruto nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "ehe~ aku tadi mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan, tapi… ada rupanya ada tamu ya? Maaf, aku mengganggu!" ucap Naruto asal.

"Sudah ya… aku mau pulang duluuu…" pamit Naruto lalu meninggalkan sekitar sepuluh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut masih dalam keadaan terkejut plus bingung.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata pelan dengan senyuman kecil nan manisnya. Semua pun kembali duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Hinata, apa yang dikatakan anak rubah itu benar?" tanya seorang dari klan Hyuuga. Hinata hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya sepupu ayahnya.

"Itu…"

"Tapi, kudengar kau masih genin?" tanya seorang klan Hyuuga lagi. Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi nampak terkejut dengan pertanyannya.

"Itu…"

"Juga, kudengar kau itu gampang sekali pingsan! Masa' Ninja lemah begitu?" tanya seorang lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

Hinata? Tidak usah ditanya lagi, kini tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Cairan bening sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata lavendernya. Dia hanya bisa meremas kuat-kuat rok kimono yang saat ini ia kenakan, sambil menunduk.

"Cukup! Hinata! Masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Hiashi dingin, sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, "ba…baikk…" lirih Hinata seraya berlari kecil, keluar dari ruangan yang ia anggap sebagai neraka itu.

Hinata's room…

'Tapi, kudengar masih genin?'

'Juga, kudengar kau itu gampang sekali pingsan! Masa' Ninja lemah begitu?'

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terdengar tanpa sebab di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, sambil membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Apa dia menangis? Sayangnya tidak, Hinata hanya menatap kosong entah kemana. Di wajahnya tertampang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu terukir senyuman kecil di bibir mungilnya, 'HINATA ITU SANGAT HEBAT! DIA SELALU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENJADI LEBIH KUAT! DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH, DAN DIA JUGA SANGAT PEMBERANI!' kalimat itu sukses mengembalikan semangat Hinata.

"Aishiteru… Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata pelan.

.

"Ayah tidak percaya,kau benar-benar mempermalukan ayah di jamuan semalam!" bentak Hiashi datar. Hinata hanya menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di atas pahanya, "maaf…" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hanya itu saja keluar dari mulutmu! Ketahuilah! Yang paling lemah di antara semua organmu adalah hatimu! Kau masih terlalu baik. Kau terlalu rapuh! Kau mudah sekali untuk mengasihani seseorang!" bentak Hiashi meninggikan nada suaranya.

Tess…

Tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya, bulir-bulir cairan bening yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mata lavendernyan akhirnya keluar di ujung matanya. Hiashi nampak sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi putrinya.

"Ma…maaf T,Tou-san… hick… a,aku pasti menjadi aib ba,bagi Tou-san…" ucap Hinata mulai terisak.

"Lihat? Baru dibentak sedikit saja kau sudah menangis begitu! HATIMU MASIH TERLALU RAPUH! HINATA!" bentak Hiashi emosi.

Hinata langsung menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "a,aku ti,tidak menangis, Tou-san…" ucap Hinata pelan dengan nada gemetar.

"Begitukah?"

"I…yah…" ucap Hinata berusaha memasang wajah tegar.

"Hn, baiklah, aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis lagi! Orang menangis hanya terlihat seperti orang lemah! Kau mengerti?" ucap Hiashi datar seraya meninggalkan putri sulungnya tersebut.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

.

"Menangis? Orang lemah? Huuuhh! Paman Hiashi itu punya pendapat bodoh!" kesal Naruto setelah mendengar curahan hati kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, "tidak… menurutku juga benar!" ucap Hinata.

"Huh! Ayah dan anak, sama saja!" canda Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Tapi, menurutku sih, orang yang menangis itu menunjukkan isi hati sesorang, bukan karena lemah, melainkan rasa sedih ataupun bahagia…" sambung Naruto. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa berada di dekat Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau… merasakan hal tersedih dalam hidupmu?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak, "emmm… banyak sih, waktu aku selalu sendiri, waktu aku tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang, waktu ero-sennin meninggal, waktu Konoha hancur oleh Pain, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah…"

"Adalah apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto lalu menyengir pada Hinata, "Ketika aku pikir kau meninggal setelah melawan Pain… mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan bagiku…"

Hinata langsung blushing di tempat setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memanas. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Kalau Hime sendiri, hal yang paling menyedihkan apa?" kata Naruto balik bertanya.

Hinata lalu memandang ke langit. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, sehinga menabrak rambut indigonya. "Mungkin waktu kaa-san meninggal…" jawab Hinata menatap lurus. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata, lalu kembali nyengir.

"Begituya…" gumam Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hina… Hinata? Hinata?"

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya karena yang dipanggil sedari tadi tidak menyawab panggilannya.

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "eh? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. "Enh Naruto-kun…"

"Sebaiknya kau menceritakannya padaku…"

"A,aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ehnn…"

Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan prihatin. "Ohya, Hinata-chan! bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Naruto.

Terukir senyuman kecil di bibir Hinata, "Enn… baiklah!" senyuman di wajah Naruto langsung mengembang mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dia pun lekas menarik tangan Hinata "Ayo!" ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto's pov

Huh! Akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu terlihat murung! Apa dia ada masalah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? Aku 'kan 'pacar'nya!

Saat ini aku tengah terduduk sendirian di atap apartemen kecilku. Kutatap bintang-bintang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Tanpa sengaja aku lalu melihat ke bawah. Mata sapphireku membulat sempurna ketika melihat Hinata, gadis yang paling kucintai, terlihat berjalan sendirian di jalanan Konoha yang sepi. Wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang murung.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung, turun, atau lebih tepatnya melompat, kearah Hinata.

"Yo! Hime-chan!" sapaku ceria. Hinata hanya terlihat terkejut dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Na,Naruto-kunnn…" aiiiihh! Dia imut sekali kalau sedang merona merah! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya!

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku! Saking gemasnya aku langsung mencubit pipi mulus nan putih milik Hinata! "Iiihh!" keluh Hinata memegangi pipinya yang sudah kucubit.

"Naruto-kunnn!" ucap Hinata kesal memukul pelan pundakku.

"Aduuuh sakiit!" rintihku berpura-pura kesakitan padahal sesungguhnya tak sakit.

"Bohong!"

"Ehe~" ucapku nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi serius, "Hinata…"

"Ehen?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu terlihat murung! Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyaku. Hinata hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku yang terkesan to the point ini.

Entah yang kesekian kalinya jika aku bertanya, dia pasti menggeleng pelan! Begitulah pula yang ia lakukan saat ini. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan, membuatku kesal saja.

"AKU MARAH PADAMU HINATA!" bentakku kesal. Hinata yang mendengar bentakanku, hanya terkejut setengah mati, "Na,Na,Naruto-kun…" ucapnya gugup memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Setiap kali aku punya masalah, aku selalu saja menceritakannya padamu! Tapi kau? Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan segalanya dariku! Aku benci!" bentakku lagi. Sepertinya aku melepaskan segala kekesalanku pada Hinata, karena memang hanya inilah kekurangan Hinata. Selalu saja tertutup meski padaku!

"A,aku tidak bermaksud…" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku keburu memotongnya, "sudahlah! Aku merasa kau tidak menganngapku apa-apa! Aku sebal!" ucapku langsung membelakangi Hinata sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dadaku dan mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

Hening…

…

Karena muak menunggu respon dari Hinata, aku pun menoleh kearahnya.

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat, gadis yang paling kucintai, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir cairan bening lewat mata lavendernya yang terlihat sendu. Aku langsung kaget setengah mati. Ku dekati gadis yang masih menangis itu.

"Eeeehh, Hinata-chan? aduuuhh! Kok kamu nangis siiihhh? Maafkan aku yaaaaahhh! Aku tidak serius kok!" ucapku kewalahan berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tetap menangis, tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Karena perasaan bersalah sekaligus khawatir yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku, aku langsung mendekap Hinata erat.

Bersalah? Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Betapa jahatnya aku, tega menyakiti hati gadis yang paling kucintai? Hati yang paling rapuh dan lemah, Hinata…

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku yaaahh…" ucapku lirih sambil menanamkan wajahku di pundaknya yang mulus. Aku yakin, saat ini wajahnya pasti merona hebat. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah…" sambungku.

Aku pun melepaskan dekapanku, namun kedua tanganku masih memegang kedua pundak mungilnya. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Kupertemukan Kristal sapphireku dengan bola levendernya yang basah. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aduuuhhh! Kok kamu masih nangis sih? sudahyaaaa…" uacapku menenangkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pukul aku!" sambungku menunjukkan pipiku, mempersilahkan Hinata untu memukulku kapan saja.

"Na…Naruto-kunnn…" suara yang terdengar dari gadis yang saat ini berada di depanku, sukses mengukir senyuman di bibirku.

"Ya,yah,yah, ada apa Hina-chan?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Maaf yaa… aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto-kun…" lirihnya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung lengannya.

"Eeeehhh?" aku benar-benar kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Kenapa dia begitu polos siiihh? Jelas-jelas dia nangis gara-gara aku, eh? Dia malah minta maaf! Betapa beruntungnya akuuu… mempunyai pacar sebaik dan selugu Hinata!

"Oke, aku gak akan memaafkan mu! Kecualiii…" ucapku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Kecuali?"

Kuraih ujung dagu gadis polos ini, dan mendekatkannya ke wajahku. "kau harus membayarnya… dengan ini…" ucapku semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajah kami.

"Na,Naru…" Hinata terlihat tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, kulihat dia terlalu malu. Dia pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan…

CUP !

Akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu. Yosh! Aku senang, sekaligus bangga! Bisa mendapatkan first kiss dari pewaris klan Hyuuga, sekaligus wanita yang paling kucintai. Tapi sayang, ini bukan first kissku! Karena first kissku itu adalah si baka Teme yang menyebalkan itu! (ada yang ingat, film Naruto episode 2? Waktu itu Naru naik di meja depan Sasuke, dan…)

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit kami berciuman, aku harus melepaskan ciumanku karena kurasakan wajah Hinata yang semakin memanas. Bisa-bisa dia meleleh!

Kutatapnya bola lavender itu lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih ya!" ucapku tersenyum kemenangan. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Well, sekarang kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu?" ucapku semangat.

Kulihat Hinata tengah berpikir sejenak. Iapun mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah sambil tersenyum simpul. Cengiranku melebar melihat senyuman manisnya..

.

Normal pov

"Begitu rupanya…" ucap Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" ucap Naruto besemangat.

"Ide?"

.

.

.

Mension Hyuuga,

Hiashi terlihat duduk di teras mensionnya. Dinikmatinya malam yang dingin itu, sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba langsung melesat kunai kearahnya. Dengan lincahnya, Hiashi langsung mengindar. kunai itu pun langsung menancap di tembok dekat Hiashi.

Hiashi menatap kunai itu dangan tajam. Mata lavendernya SEDIKIT membulat ketika melihat, di pegangan kunai tersebut, terdapat sepucuk kertas, atau lebih tepatnya sepucuk surat. Diambilnya surat itu dan membacanya.

'Hyuuga Hiashi,

Putri sulungmu, Hyuuga Hinata saat ini tengah menjadi tahananku! Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, maka datanglah ke bukit, dekat gerbang Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Kalau kau terlambat, maka nyawa anakmu akan melayang di tanganku! Ingat! Jangan bawa siapa-siapa! Kalau tidak, putrimu akan mati saat itu juga!'

-Tanpa Nama-

Begitulah isi dari surat yang diterima Hiashi. Hiashi hanya meremas surat itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

Terlihat Hinata saat ini sedang terikat di pohon. Sedangkan Naruto tengah menggunakan baju Ninja yang menutupi rambutnya, dengan masker seperti yang digunakan Kakashi, ia juga mengenakan kacamata berwarna coklat.

"Huuuhh! Sudah lewat 10 menit! Ayahmu manasih?" tanya Naruto gelisah. Hinata hanya menunduk lesu.

Srek,srek,srek…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rumput saling bergesekan. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung mengambil posisi, seakan menodong Hinata yang saat ini terikat di pohon.

Tebakan mereka benar, terlihat Hiashi sedang berjalan dengan wajah datar menuju mereka. Naruto dan Hinata semakin gugup.

"Cih! rupanya kau datang juga!" ucap Naruto sok acting.

"Apa yang kau inginkan… Naruto?" tanya Hiashi datar sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh? A,apa yang k,kau maksud Na,Naruto? Aku tidak ke,kenal sama Naruto! Si,siapa Naruto?" upac Naruto gelagapan.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan hah? Naruto! Cepat lepaskan ikatan Hinata!" perintah Hiashi setengah membentak. Naruto hanya pasrah. Dia pun membuka ikatan Hinata, sekaligus membuka semua 'alat penyamaran' yang Naruto pakai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kalian rencanakan!" bentak Hiashi lagi.

"A,apa Hiashi-sama tidak khawatir?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Khawatir?" ucap Hiashi santai. Naruto hanya menatap Hiashi kesal. "Apa anda sama sekali tidak menghawatirkan Hinata?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Kenapa harus khawatir?"

"KARENA DIA PUTRI ANDA!" bentak Naruto yang tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? KAU MEMBENTAKKU?"

"HUUUUUUHHHHH!" Hiashi sekaligus Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"TOU-SAN JAHAT! TOU-SAN TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGERTI! TOU-SAN SELALU SAJA MELIHATKU SEPERTI ANAK YANG LEMAH! AKU BENCIIII! TOU-SAN BAHKAN TIDAK MENGKHAWATIRKANKU! TOU-SAN JAHAAAAATTTT!" teriak Hinata seakan melepas semua kesedihan yang selama ini ia bendung. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau katakan!" bentak Hiashi.

"JAHAAAATTT!" teriak Hinata semakin histeris. Matanya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan buliran cairan bening yang sedari tadi tertahan. Akhirnya keluarlah cairan-cairan bening di ujung matanya. Hiashi plus Naruto hanya terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Eh? Hi,Hinata? Tenangkan dirimuuuu!" ucap Naruto. Hiashi hanya diam seribu kata.

Hinata langsung menanamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, lalu mulai terisak. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan Hinata, namun tak lama ia pun setengah memeluk Hinata. Hiashi? Dia masih saja diam seribu kata sambil menatap putrinya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hiashi-sama, selama ini Hinata selalu berlatih keras hanya untuk membuat anda bangga!" ucap Naruto menoleh kearah Hiashi namun masih memeluk Hinata.

GREBB!

Sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundak Hinata. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu. Hinata? Dia pasti mengira kalau itu Naruto.

Namun dugaan Hinata salah, tangan kekar itu kangsung menariknya dari Naruto dan langsung mendekapnya erat. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

Hinata pun menoleh ke atas, melihat siapa orang yang mengambilnya dari Naruto,"T…Tou-san…" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Maafkan ayah… ayah terlalu egois selama ini… ayah tak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya…" ujar Hiashi yang ternyata memeluk Hinata.

Hening…

Hinata langsung menangis keras di dada ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, senyumannya makin mengembang. Hiashi? Ahh... itu tidak usah dijelaskan…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Di mension Hyuuga, terlihat empat orang bermata sama tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Hinata, kudengar kau pacaran dengan Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat, Hyuuga Neji.

"Eeeehhh?" ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo, dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kyaaaa! Wajah Hinata nee-chan memeraaahhh!" goda seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat.

Seorang pria paruh baya, berambut panjang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga anak yang saat ini sedang bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto nii-san mana?" tanya Hanabi pada Hinata.

"Ehn, sebentar lagi datang…"

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang dengan mengenakan jaket berwarna orange kombinasi hitam.

"Narutoooo…" lirih Hinata lembut.

"Eh? Maaf! Aku telat! Tadi, Tsunade-sama memanggilku!" ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo latihan!" ajak Naruto merangkul tangan Hinata, sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang ada di situ, Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi, di dahi mereka terdapat empat sudut siku-siku.

"Cih!" decak Neji.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Terlihat Hinata dan Naruto kini sedang duduk bersama di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

"Hinata…" lirih Naruto.

"En?"

"Kalau misalnya… kau harus memilih, antara ayahmu, atau aku, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto serius. Sontak wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah.

Ia pun memainkan jari telunjuknya, "errr… anuu… Naruto sendiri? Antara Sasuke atau aku?" kata Hinata balik bertanya. Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut.

"Itu 'kan beda! Kau itu cintaku! Sasuke itu sahabatku!" ucap Naruto polos. Wajah Hinata makin memerah saja mendengar kata 'cinta' dari Naruto.

"A,anu! Aku juga beda! Tou-san itu keluargaku! Dan Naruto-kun… itu… ju,juga… ennn…" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Ehe~ aku ngerti!" ucap Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tapi… aku akan memilihmu! Kalau aku memang harus memilih!" ucap Naruto serius.

"A,aku ju…ju…juga…" lirih Hinata malu-malu.

Detik selanjutnya, bibir mereka pun saling bertemu…

.

.

.

I Choose You, End.

.

Yosh! akhirnya end juga…

Gimana reader-san? Abal? Gaje? Norak? OOC? Lebay, jel-*dwakkkhh!*

Maafyah! Genre romancenya baru kerasa di chapter ini!

Kalau para Readers menemukan ada typo, mohon kasih tau Natsu! akan Natsu perbaiki kok!

Ohya, Cuma sekedar info, tentang ujian yang Natsu maksud di chapter 2, hasilnya... NATSU GAK LULUS!

Senang sih, tapi agak takut juga ama Kaa-san Natsu… kalau Natsu ngasih tau, Natsu pasti bakal dilarang main, baca komik, main HP, main Laptop, jalan, dll!

Para reader sekalian mohon do'ain Natsu biar selamat yaaaH(?)

Akhir kata, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

~Arigatou~


End file.
